A Relationship He Could Sink His Teeth Into
by CherryS2blossom
Summary: Yeah...who would of guessed,her best friend for 10 years,soon to be 11, was a vampire. Though that wasn't the only thing wierd going on in Konoha since she first moved here.And it all started in her junior year. Go figure. GaaSaku....other pairings too..
1. little excerpt

"I don't get it."

"Your not supposed to.. it's better if you don't."

"But…..wait.. whaaa???" Sakura looked at him completely confused.

He sighed, heavy lids drooping over sea green eyes surrounded by a thick layer or black eyeliner. He ran a hand through his soft burgundy hair.

"Listen, you're the one who begged to know why I never sleep and why I have bloodlust." His moderately deep voice contained a bit of annoyance in the words he spoke.

"No, No! I get THAT, I just….a vampire?? I thought those were…like…well, not real."

"Well, they are very much so real."

"It's just a little hard for me to believe."

"Well believe it babe, though maybe I really shouldn't have told you after all, I didn't think it'd be this hard for you to believe."

"No! I'm glad you told me…it's just I never really thought about vampires, I mainly grew up reading books about witches and magic…"

"Now THAT'S ridiculous."

Sakura gave him the most incredulous look she could muster.

"Gaara, this has to be one of the weirdest most exciting things that's ever happened to me since I came here…"

He smirked at her as she pinched herself on the arm.

"At least I'm not being silly and having dreams again," she sighed and stared at the little red mark on her arm.

"This is one hell of a Junior year for me."

"For us." Gaara corrected her.


	2. Chapter 1: Why Thank You, but I'd

((((((((((((((((((((**Disclaimer**Listen, I'm not going to write this anymore in any of the chapters. I'm only going to write this once. Mainly, because it's too damn troublesome for me, and this is FANFICTION, I obviously do **NOT** own Naruto. I don't see why people go crazy when you dont write the disclaimer for every chapter. It's simply ridiculous. If I owned the show, the plot, the manga, or any of it's characters...I certainly **wouldn't** be writing it on FAN FICTION websites. Instead I'd be_ rolling _in money. SO I'm making this nice and clear for you all, and later on _**I don't want to hear **_"You need to write a disclaimer for every chapter." Because honestly it's just really fucking annoying. I mean don't you think I already know that?! Sheesh, well anyways let me stop this little rant and continue on.

_**I do NOT own naruto or any of its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the plot**_

This is obviously a **Mature** rated fanfic. _If you don't like violence, adult situations, vulgar language, and maybe a little sexual content, then I suggest you get your ass out and look for a damn K-T story._

Now remember this and remember it well, because it wont be showing up in later chapters:

_'thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

Inner selves

((A/N: author's note.))

P.O.V point of view

Summery:

Yeah...who would of guessed, her best friend for 10 years, soon to be 11, was a vampire. Though that wasn't the only thing wierd going on in Konoha since she first moved here.And it all started in her junior year. Go figure. GaaSaku...other pairings too..

obviously this is a fanfiction about vampires and paranormal/super natural. All the jazz that I feel like putting into it.

It's also a humor/romance/adventure fic... maybe I'll through in a little angst here and there.

This story ofcourse does not follow the regular original Naruto story line. Meaning I replaced Shukaku with an Inner self. Also it has school life in it...so it's not a ninja fic. Don't like it? Get out. It's that simple.

I'm warning you now, I'm horrible with spelling and grammar.

I accept all reviews...I guess I can tolerate a little constructive critcism here and ther, but I do NOT except flames. It's ridiculous. Yes, everyone has their own opinion, but if you're going to bad mouth my story, I couldn't give a shit about your opinion. I don't want to come off as mean, but I have to make it quite simple and clear for you all. So flamers get the fuck out you're not wanted. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. Coming to me and telling me how much you hate it, won't stop me from writing it.

**Now to my reviewers so far ...**

Thank you. The first thing I put up wasn't a chapter. You know how in some books, they write a little part from some where in the book. Then later on yu get up to like page 182 and you're like, "Oh yeah thats the little excerpt from the beginning of the book." Yeahhh... so thats what the was. You'll probablly see that somewhere in the middle of a chapter much later on in the story.

And Monomoniacal, thanks I understand, and yes I do intend to make the chapters much longer.

And to the rest of you guys, THANKIES! Haha... normally I'm not an uptight person hehe, I'm actually a really energetic girl! So yeah, thanks for reviewing, and I look forward to writing and hearing from all of you along the way! ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Please read and enjoy, hope you all like this little piece.

_**Chapter 1: Why thank you, but I'd prefer not to be kicked in the balls today.**_

((A/N: grim adventures of billy and mandy doesnt belong to me either, i just mention it in the stroy, thats all))

Sakura P.O.V

I've known him. For years. How many, you ask? Ten full hole years. Soon to be eleven! I've known Gaara Sabaku since I was six years old. I had met him a couple of months after I had just moved to Konoha. I'll be seventeen come March, but Gaara will beat me to it in January. See, when I first met Gaara I was to say, well... Scared, but I was also upset. It wasn't because of Gaara I was like this, but because my mother had just died. Though in time I learned to let go of the pain. Mainly because of Gaara. He knew how I felt; he didn't have a mother either. So he could relate. He was being raised by his siblings Temari and Kankuro, and I by my father.

See Gaara always had his secrets, and only some he could tell me. Though I was fine with that, because I was the ONLY person he would tell ANY secrets too. And even through his faults and quirks I still loved him. He was like my savior. He had saved me from myself more than once. There was another time, when I was 13. Looking back, I doubt I'd be able to get through anything without Gaara. At the time my father had gotten a girlfriend and had fallen in love. The problem was his girlfriend was the mother of the boy I had a crush on. Kiba Inuzuka. Of course my father and his mother decided they wouldn't marry. Ever. I was glad for that, but there was one problem. They wanted to move in together. Eventually a year passed and Kiba and his mother moved into our house. Another year went by and Gaara was with me every step of the way.

By the time I was fifteen, I had my first kiss. With Gaara. No surprise there, but I sure as hell was surprised. That's when I started to like him. After he had kissed me he said "I wanted my best friend to be my first kiss and also…. I want to learn how to kiss a girl." Now I've only kissed a boy three times in my life, each one of them of course was with… guess who? Gaara! Hah, but the other two times was: once on my sixteenth birthday, and another to "practice." Yeah him sticking his tongue in my mouth and making out with me on my bed for a good half hour. That was some good practice, I'll say.

My high school life was pretty much stupid, but none the less fun. I had gave up on Kiba in 7th grade when our parents got together and had a big crush on Sasuke Uchiha until the beginning of freshman year. Once Gaara had kissed me, it was all over, I KNEW who I wanted. But other than crushes I had made some really cool friends. There was: Naruto Uzumaki (the goofy blonde) Ino Yamanaka (the dumb popular blonde) Ten Ten (the cunning athletic brunette) Hinata Hyuga (the shy black haired petite girl) Neji Hyuga (the cool ice block cousin of Hinata, with long brown hair) Rock Lee (my own personal stalker) Sai (the unemotional prick) Choji Akimichi (the fat ass…shhh…) Shikamaru Nara (the lazy ass smart kid). Though they were all great, none of them could compete with Gaara. He was the center of my attention. My main man, the one my world revolved around.

Sophomore year went by, and then the summer came. Well …then it ended… well it is ending… ugh I can't explain it. Here in simpler terms, this is the last weekend before school starts. It's Saturday and I'm currently…sleeping.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was fast asleep in her room on the second floor of her home. Lightly snoring, her face slightly flushed and a moan escaped her lips. Wait... what? Just WHAT was this girl DREAMING of??? Anyway the sunlight shown in as her curtain draped in the light breeze coming in from the slightly open window. Every night she left her window open a bit, just for Gaara. Sometimes he'd come in the night and sleep; actually he didn't sleep (more liked watched Sakura sleep and just relax in her presence), in her bed with her. Other times he'd come in the morning to wake her up. As Sakura lightly... Squeezed her bed sheets... Gaara popped in through her window. How he got into her window from the second floor without anything to climb on, she'd never know. Actually she would, later on though that is.

Gaara chuckled at her as she panted in her sleep.

Wet dream again?

_'Haha most likely'_

Gaara was just about to wake her up when her heard something. It was low, barely inaudible, but he heard it none the less. It was his name. Sakura had just moaned his name.

He lost it, he couldn't help himself. His face was flushed as he bee lined towards her bed, pulled up the covers and climbed in on top of her. He noticed, once again, she slept in her "night clothes" consisting of only a bra and panties.

He leaned down on top of her and placed his lips on hers, a bit hungrily, if you will. She leaned into the kiss and began to reply with her lips. Slowly she began to awake from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized what she was doing. She broke from him and muttered sleepily "morning breath, I don't want you to taste nor smell THAT." He laughed, "That's why I didn't stick my tongue in your mouth."

They both blushed deeply.

He's just a horny bastard Inner Sakura sneered.

Sakura just laughed in her mind but groaned outwardly as she felt something poke against her, luckily she had her underwear and him, his skinny jeans. She just hoped to God he didn't feel her wetness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Gaara bent down to kiss her again, but was interrupted.

Gaara was a bit pissed but freaked out when he heard a, "What the hell Sakura open the door and why is it so noisy in there?"

Kiba. Gaara shot up from off of Sakura and faster than lightning; he was hiding in her closet. Sakura got up from her bed and head towards her dresser "I'll be down in a minute for breakfast Kiba, just let me take a shower and get changed!"

Kiba grumbled through the door. "Hurry up or your food will get caught"

"Yes mom," Bad joke Inner Sakura said annoyed.

"Oh and by the way Kiba, it's just my T.V don't have a conniption."

There was a groan and footsteps were heard as Kiba retreated down the steps to the kitchen.

Gaara came out of the closet ((A/N: AHAH no offense to any gay, les, bi people... i have a couple of friends who are of that orientation and i'm only making a joke i'm not trying to offende anyone at all...so don't get mad.)) with a bra on his shoulder and a pair of panties on his head.

"Can you get these off me?" He asked, his face flushed.

"Sorry it's so messy" she giggled at him and retrieved her undergarments from him.

Gaara in turn sat on the bed as Sakura shed her bra and underwear from her body. She grabbed a towel and walked into her private bathroom, turning on the shower and getting in. Gaara looked a bit red and tried to stop the tent from forming in his pants while trying to NOT picture his best friend in the shower.

Sakura had shared everything with Gaara, even though he kept some things from her, when it came to everything else…they were completely open with each other. Including their unclothed bodies.

Sakura never felt self conscious in front of Gaara, she always felt comfortable. And she knew Gaara felt the same. Though none of this stopped them from blushing just a bit when they saw each other naked. They couldn't help it, it was the hormones. THE HORMONES did it!!!!

As soon as Sakura got out from the shower Gaara got up.

"Hurry up and I'll meet you downstairs." Then he was out the window.

Sakura smiled to herself reminiscing about the kiss. Then she pulled out a purple pair of bra and underwear and slipped them on. Then, she threw on a red tank top and black skirt with black leggings underneath. It wasn't too hot out since summer was almost over, but her clothing would do fine with the weather.

After she was dressed, she combed through her hair and headed down stairs. As soon as she reached the kitchen she smelled the sweet aroma of French toast, eggs, bacon, and tea. She walked in to find Gaara and Kiba already chowing down while talking about some anime ninja show. ((A/N: kind of obvious, ne? ))

'_Wow boys are stupid'_

She grabbed herself a plate and began to dig in as well while complimenting Kiba on his cooking. One thing was for sure, the boy could cook!

* * *

Sakura and Gaara were standing inside blockbuster; they were standing in one of the isled bickering back and forth. They were debating against each other on which movie they should watch.

"But I want to watch the notebook!" Sakura huffed and crossed her arms.

Gaara scowled.

"I say we get saw IV"

"Eww…" Sakura turned around clearly miffed at the situation.

Gaara seeing an opening, leaned over and pinched her ass.

Sakura immediately took to reflex, turning around to kick him in the stomach, but Gaara moved a bit trying to get away. Because he moved Sakura missed, just barely, inches away from kicking him in the groin. Gaara, trying to get away in time, had knocked down a bunch of movies from the rack.

As the two bent down to pick up the movies, Gaara said, "Why thank you, but I'd prefer not to be kicked in the balls today."

Sakura laughed, "Well if you hadn't pinched my ass, this wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah I guess you're right" He sighed, but inside he was grinning. It was really fun to be honest.

"I'm always righ- hey look! How about this movie?" She asked as she picked one up from the ground.

Gaara read the title "Bram Stoker's Dracula."

Sakura held her stomach and started laughing. Gaara had just given her the funniest look she'd ever seen. It was a mix of uncertainty, confusion, fear, troubled, and annoyed all packed into one.

Though she thought he acted like that because he didn't think she'd pick a movie like that.

But boy was she wrong. He reacted that was for totally different reasons.

He was most likely afraid she'd find out… one of his….secrets.

Gaara rubbed the back of his neck "alright, alright we'll get this one, do you want to watch it tonight or tomorrow night"

Sakura finished picking up and putting back the last movie that had fallen off.

"Tomorrow night."

"So what now?" He asked hoping today wont be boring.

"Well why don't you come back over and we could watch the boob tube, and I'm sure you and Kiba would love to chat about your anime shows." _'Probably all hentai ones' _Sakura thought bitterly.

"Fine fine when are Tsume and Hiroshi coming home?"

"Tsume is taking Kiba's sister to the doctor, so she wont be home for dinner, Dad should be home around five. You want to stay for dinner?" She gave him the puppy eyes.

"Fine, you only want me to come for my cooking." Gaara smirked.

She laughed, "You are an awesome cook, even better than Kiba, and dad likes when you help him in the kitchen, it seems gay, but you guys always have male bonding or some shit."

"Well no matter what it seems, you know very well what my orientation is." He winked at her reminding her of what happened earlier in the morning.

"Yeah, yeah…let's just get home and watch some TV, I taped a new episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy."

"Sweet."

And with that they were off, to become coach potatoes… watching cartoons and having tickle fights until it was time to prepare for dinner.

* * *

((Well that's it for chapter one, I'm way too tires and it's 12:40 in the AM. I'll writ about dinner and the next night and the movie and a bunch of other stuff in the chapter... but for tonight...thre morning... I'm beat, so you guys are gunna have to wait for a better chapter ... sorry // though I wanted to give you guys a little taste. Hoped you liked it ... please review guys, thanks!!!

- Kura )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	3. Chapter2: tickle fights and big mistakes

(( **To my reviewers:**

First off, **THANKYOU!** for reviewing it made me happy to hear from you! 

A) Crystaldeath609, funny, i've already read all three books and i'm waiting for the fourth to come out! To be honest, that's where i got this fic idea in the first place. I absoulutely_** loved **_Edward and Bella. And thankyou.

b)Figure.Skater.Bethany, yeah I thought it'd be a little different from the other fics to have Sakura not so childishly giggleing around the attractive male specimen. lol. And having her self concious and insecure makes her confidence and self esteem go kaboom. So this way it shows Sakura's strong points. Yeah I'm a saku/centric kinda person, I like to pair her with like a bunch of different guys. ;; And thanks for complimenting me, it made me feel special, and i like to know i'm steering my story in the favor of not only I, myself, but of my fans too! 

c) Gaara's weakness, LOL. Yeah they're just friends, ...for now... haha. They might become a couple in this story. Or maybe I'll be evil and get them together in the sequel just to make you guys wait. Haha I'm just kidding , or am I ? haha I wouldnt do that to everyone, that'd be meanm /. (besides I am just writing this chapter right now after i right this, how the heck would i have a sequel? lmao) lol WET DREAM! haha thank you and hopefully you like this chapter just as much as the first .

d )_I'd also like to thank the rest of you _for reviweing and showing me that you want me to continue, it's **greatly** appreciated! 

This chapter I'm going to introduce the rest of Sakura's family to you and I'm also going to begin their lives in school and with their friends between this chapter and the next. I look foward to hearing you're thoughts and reviews and what not, so hopefully this next piece you'll enjoy.

_Here we go! _

_start time 12:23 am, on march 18th, 2008)) _

Please excuse my horrible spelling and grammar. PEMHSAG! --- wierd stupid abreviation...

Chapter 2: You're a dumb... SASS, Kiba... jeez I almost peed myself!

_At the time, I would have liked to believe that we could all, my family, sit at the dinner table and eat peacefully. But life had its way with messing with you._

_And lets just say life loves to fuck with me the most._

_I remembered what it was like in the olden days. Back when my mother was alive. And the times my father was a nice sensitive man. Things were always so quiet. A comforting quiet. My father, mother, and I would gather for supper. We'd all sit down in our respective seats. We ate quietly; taking in the delicious taste of my mother's cooking. We all had manners, even I at the mere age of six. I remember… our last dinner together. Just like this. _

_Though I still look back and miss my mother, I'm glad there are no more overly quiet dinner meals. Nothing said or done at the dinner table besides the consuming, delicately, of food. _

_Even though life fucked with me, and my mother was long gone, I loved sitting down at the table in my current dysfunctional family. A good kind of dysfunctional. Not the crazy psychopath kind. We laughed as we ate, we talked about our day, sometimes we tried to kill each other with table utensils or with the food itself, but it was still fun. That's what was missing when I was six years old. ………… Fun. _

**It was the evening of September 3rd **

**At 6:34 pm**

**And Gaara and I had just entered my oh so humble aboud. **

Sakura walked over to living room area as Gaara stayed behind, as to lock the door. 

Sakura smiled as Gaara walked over to her whistling. It was her favorite tune. It was that of a song Gaara wrote for her back in her freshman year to cheer her up when she was down. Although she was in no way upset, she still enjoyed it. Most likely because Gaara almost next to never sang it just to tease her. But when he did sing or whistle it, he was obviously in a good mood. He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him as to call her over. She happily complied as he placed the blockbuster bag on the coffee table. Sakura grabbed the remote and checked her DVR. She clicked on their favorite cartoon; grateful no one had deleted the taped episode as of yet. 

"Muahahahahaha" came from not only the TV but from Gaara as well.

Sakura sniggered.

"Perhaps I shall call you grim from here on out."

"Do it, and you die."

Sakura laughed at the joke.

As soon as they were calm again, they were back into cartoon mode and the rest of the episode was spent with their eyes fixated on the TV screen. 

Half an hour had passed and the ending credits were playing.

Sakura yawned and Gaara's eyebrow rose.

"Up late last night doing the nasty?" Gaara questioned, smirking all the while.

"Haha, with who? Nah.. I'm just a bit bored now."

Gaara's face fell slightly and a glint of mischief passed through his eyes.

Sakura's own emerald green eyes widened, "Oh no!" 

She started to get up to make a getaway, when suddenly she was thrown back down on the couch. He pink locks sprawled all over as she laid there, surprise evident on her face. She knew what was to happen, but she couldn't stop herself from reacting in that manner.

Gaara, who fully intended on tickling her, abruptly stopped. As he looked down, he couldn't help but to be amazed at the sight of his favorite female companion. Her hair disheveled and sprayed around her a few strands framing her perfectly, round, heart-shaped face. He eyes big and wide with medium thick eyelashes perched perfectly on the ends of her eyelids. Her nose delicately small and almost a bit button…ish, falling right in the center of her face. And her lips… oh her light pink lips. They were parted just a bit showing her shockingly straight white teeth. He was thankful she had gotten those braces all sophomore year. Her lips were a bit moist and not the slightest bit chapped. Her cheeks a little plump in a very cute way, adorned a small tint of pink. 

Gaara blushed and, forgetting his plans for a tickle attack, leaned down and lightly brushed his lips over hers. He was about to continue when he heard a "boo" right next to him.

Sakura screamed and Gaara jumped back sitting on the couch. He was extremely surprised that he hadn't heard Kiba or sensed anything…what with his abilities, he was completely baffled. And utterly pissed at this newfound weakness. Oh, the things the roseate haired girl could do to him.

* * *

Sakura glared at Kiba growling a little bit to intimidate him further. Kiba began laughing. 

Sakura was just about to scream obscenities at him when they all heard the front door click and a few footsteps. Hiroshi was home.

"You're a dumb…… SASS, Kiba…jeez I almost peed myself!"

Hiroshi paid no mind to the arguing teenagers as he headed straight to the kitchen and began preparing for dinner.

After Gaara stopped the two from killing each other, he sat down and decided to ask Kiba about a new "Manga", yeah….that's what that was.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked towards the direction of the kitchen. Her mouth fell into a frown as her eyebrows creased. She shook her head trying to reassure herself, then she proceeded towards the kitchen.

Though Gaara was listening to the answer to his question, Sakura's expression didn't go unnoticed by the insomniac.

Gaara thanked Kiba and told him he'd better help with dinner. He hurried to the kitchen standing in the doorway, waiting to see what was going to happen between Sakura and her father.

* * *

She walked up to her father and hugged him. "Missed ya, daddy."

"Yeah yeah, now get off me so I can finish making dinner, and bring Gaara in here I want to ask him about last nights game." Hiroshi replied a little irked by Sakura's constant need to be coddled by a parent.

Gaara frowned at the sight before him.

Sakura grew up being raised by her father; she constantly strived for his attention and affection, especially after her mother died. Hiroshi was the only one she knew related to her by blood and he was her damn father. Sakura's father never originally wanted a wife or a daughter. But he fell in love with Alegra. He never intended to marry her though. He soon was forced to when Alegra was mistakenly pregnant with Sakura. He took on the responsibilities of taking care of her and raising her, but never wanted nor appreciated her. Though being a father never stopped him from hitting Sakura when he thought she was out of line. This of course didn't happen all the time but instead every once in a while, when Sakura makes a fairly big mistake in Hiroshi's eyes.

And today was when she made a fairly big mistake.

As soon as dinner was done everyone sat down in their seats and began shoving food down their throats. But of course they did so in a civilized manner.

After ten minutes, Kiba and Sakura were once again in a heated argument. Gaara of course ignore dit, not wanting to irk Hiroshi and further. Because Hiroshi, looked just about to kill someone. 

"Enough Sakura leave my son alone."

And of course…. Sakura then lost it.

"How come you always stick up for him and not for me! He's not even you're real child, I'm yours by friggen blood! Why are you always like this with me? It's because of mom!"

Hiroshi stood up "Sakura.." He growled out, but she couldn't hear him, her own rage deafened her.

"Why the hell must you always blame her, or ME! I wasn't her fault she died and left me with you,"

Hiroshi, Gaara could have sworn, has turned a new shade of red.

"Why do you hate me so! Is it because I'm a mistake! Well open your eyes you big jerk, it takes two to tango, and it's YOUR mistake that brought me here in the first place!"

That was it, Hiroshi walked around the table.

"Don't you EVER speak to me in that tone!"

He slapped her in the face and grabbed her hair, pulling her onto the floor. He placed his foot on her chest, putting pressure on her lungs, making it difficult for her to breathe.

"Don't you ever tell me it was my fault, you disgusting little bitch-"

He was cut off as Gaara spoke. "Hiroshi enough!" His voice was cool and commanding, gaining Hiroshi's attention.

"And who the hell are you to tell me not to discipline a piece of shit who doesn't know her place!"

That's when Kiba jumped in.

"Hiroshi …Dad… stop, leave her alone. You know mom doesn't like this, and she'll be home soon."

Hiroshi glanced at the overly large clock on the wall. He sneered and let go of Sakura. Tears stained her face as she struggled to regain her breath. Gaara helped her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Get some of your things and leave, I don't want to see you back her unless you're coming to pick your shit up Sakura. You're lucky I'm letting you off; I don't want you back in this house. Ever. You don't deserve the name Haruno," He spat at her and headed up the stairs and into his room.

Sakura clutched onto Gaara and sobbed into his chest and he cooed little nothings in her ear. Trying his best to calm her down.

Kiba walked over to them, nearing tears himself; he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'll help you pack okay? And I can ask Hinata if she'll let you stay there, okay?"

"It's alright Kiba I'll take her to my place, just pack up as much of her stuff as you can and we'll pick it up tomorrow. I need to get her to sleep and Temari will have clothes for her. Don't worry."

Kiba nodded and showed them out, hugging Sakura goodbye and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Once they left Kiba closed the door and slid down against it to the floor. He placed a hand to his face and began to cry. He really didn't want for this to happen, nor did he think it would happen tonight of all nights.

Gaara brought her to his home in record time, slamming the door to his home, he waited impatiently, hold a sleeping Sakura in his arms. 

Temari opened the door shocked to see them the way they were.

"What happened?"

"No time to explain, get my a glass of cold water and an aspirin, she needs some sleep."

Temari nodded and did as she was told, leaving the water and aspirin on Gaara's beside table. Gaara laid Sakura down in his bed and gave her the drink and pills. He laid in besides her and wrapped her in his arms.

He sung her favorite song to her in her ears lulling her to sleep. As soon as he heard her light snores he sighed, "it'll be okay Saku-chan, I promise." and like that he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Sakura and Gaara had gone to the Haruno household to pick up most of her things. The moved quickly as to not wake up Hiroshi. As soon as they were back at the Sabaku, Sakura explained her story to the other two siblings and once again fell asleep. It was along weekend… and the day after was to be the start of Sakura and Gaara's junior year of high school. 

Boy, this was going to be one hell of a mess.

* * *

(( _end time_2:05 am march 18, 2008... dude i'm sooooo close to passing out right now /

night everyone...wewll mornin'...anyways review please, it makes me happy ))


End file.
